


Worth The Wait

by infinitemeadowsofheaven (quirklessbunny)



Category: Princess Tutu
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Magic, Post-Canon Fix-It, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quirklessbunny/pseuds/infinitemeadowsofheaven
Summary: Fakir has been trying for years to write his beautiful Ahiru back to her human form. Finally, he manages to succeed.
Relationships: Ahiru | Duck/Fakir (Princess Tutu)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Worth The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Lex! I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> No beta, we die like men 
> 
> Fakiru is one of my favourite ships of all time. It's so soft and fluffy and I'm blessed by the opportunity to write it now 💜

Fakir crawls out of bed and sighs softly, running his fingers through his hair. He looks over at Ahiru, smiling. She looks so comfortable asleep right there, he's not going to wake her up yet. He heads to the kitchen and starts the coffee, scooping up what he's written of his manuscript. Honestly? He's so incredibly exhausted at all times, he jk, so their life would not be so odd any more. ust wants to make the love of his life human again, to hear her cute laugh as she trips over her own feet or watch her barest attempts to do something right in ballet. 

He wants more than anything to get to hold her in his arms again, to get to dance with her again. Fakir takes a seat at the table, flipping through pages as he reads it over and over again, wondering what he should do next, what would be the best way to bring her back, so their life would not be so odd any more. ust wants to make the love of his life human again, to hear her cute laugh as she trips over her own feet or watch her barest attempts to do something right in ballet. 

“And the knight found, underneath a dark stone in the library of the old school, a shard of a glowing stone. Not a red shard, as that of a heart, but blue. Blue like the shine of her eyes, blue as that of the most beautiful ocean and the depths of the most clear lake. Blue, as that of love, the purest love. Love that shone in her eyes, love that was all encompassing. The kind of love you would move earth and the high heavens just to get a taste of. Love that is his, that he gets to feel and have and move earth for. 

“As the shard is lifted and risen to the light, illuminated completely, it bursts into beautiful blue light, blowing as if caught in a wind that does not exist, and sprinkles down over Ahiru, settling on her feathers, covering her with the glittering, shimmering light. For a moment, nothing seems to happen. The light fades over her, and they are once more left in the almost darkness, a single sunbeam illuminating her small form. 

“All too suddenly it's blinding...” He stops reading as he stares down at the end of that sentence. Everything was going fine up to this, but he has no idea where to go next with it. Without making it feel too contrived. He sighs softly, leaning further over the papers. Fakir jumps when he hears a soft quack by his feet, then as graceful as always, his lap is full of flapping wings suddenly. He grunts softly as she slaps him across the face before settling down, looking up at him. 

Fakir smiles softly, hugging her gently. “Good morning, little duck,” he whispers, giving her a soft kiss to the top of her head. “What would you like for breakfast?” he asks, standing up with her still in his arms. 

She quacks, snuggling even closer to him. 

“Peas in water, grapes, and lettuce? A wonderful choice,” he teases, as if he doesn't make her the same breakfast every morning. He sets her on the table as he gets to work, setting each item in front of her as he finishes it. The noise she makes while eating the peas always makes him laugh a little too hard. 

He gives her a fond smile as he sits down to work once more. 

“How would you like to go to the old library today?” he asks softly, smiling when she stops eating long enough to quack at him. “I agree, a trip out would be nice.” He pulls out his pen, humming softly. 

The trip out is as it usually is. He's dressed in something comfortable, bag over his shoulder and Ahiru tucked under his arm. She sits still, which is honestly quite a relief. Whenever she squirms, feathers get everywhere and they might quite the little scene. Not that anyone in their town minds much any more, they've gotten used to seeing Fakir and Ahiru having their little squabbles. 

What else is there to expect from couples who have been married as long as them? 

Ahiru lets out the softest quack when she sees things that interest her, then snuggles down further against Fakir's side, wings tucked tight against her body. Running behind Fakir is too exhausting, he walks too fast. She's much more content to just ride in his arms at any given time. She sighs softly. It _would_ be nice to be able to walk beside him without being tired, to have a proper wedding with a beautiful dress, to dance with him again. She peers up at him, then drops her head. She knows Fakir is trying his hardest to give it back to her too, and she loves him for it.

The old library is musty as they step through, heading to the area that Fakir was describing. He sets her gently on the ground, then sits down across from her. 

“Here goes nothing, princess, ready to see if it worked this time?” he asks, smiling softly at her. He waits for her to give him that adorable, definitive nod. “It's gonna work this time,” he mumbles. It just has to. 

He lifts the stone, and underneath is a blue shard in exactly the same shade as Ahiru's eyes. He sighs in relief, holding it up to the light as he described. The shard bursts in his fingers, raining glitter down upon his beautiful wife. The shimmer fades, soaking into her feathers. He holds his breath as a bright light envelops Ahiru, stepping back slowly. 

Before him, suddenly, is the woman he fell in love with. She's aged a bit, but she's still as beautiful as the last time he saw her. 

“Ahiru,” he whispers, reaching out slowly, as if afraid that his hand might pass through her. His fingers brush down her bare shoulder, and a soft sob rips from his lips. After all this time, he gets to hold her once more. Finally. Finally. 

“QUACK! Fakir, I'm not wearing any clothes! It's so embarrassing!” Ahiru shouts, hands going up to push at his face. She pauses when she feels the tears running over her fingers. “Oh my dear Fakir, I missed you too,” she whispers, hugging him close. It's an odd feeling, one she hasn't gotten to indulge in for years. She almost doesn't want to let go. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” He lets go, reaching down to get her clothes out of his bag. “Here, get dressed. I want to take you to get ice cream,” he says with a soft smile. Fakir can't stop looking at her. She's so beautiful, and she's _here_ , it's completely blowing his mind. “I would have searched the whole world to bring you back to me like this,” he whispers. 

Ahiru laughs, pulling her shirt over her head. “I know you would have! I never lost hope, Sir Knight,” she teases. She fastens her shoes and straightens out, before promptly losing her balance and toppling backwards. Being a human is harder than she remembers... “Quack, I'm a complete disaster!” 

“Hm. Yeah, but at least you're cute while you do it. Gives you a pass.” Fakir takes her hand and easily pulls her to her feet. “My darling Princess Ahiru. I do believe you owe me a dance,” he whispers, leaning closer. 

Ahiru leans in and kisses him, hands moving up to cup his cheeks. “I can definitely spare a dance for the knight who saved me,” she whispers. “But you mentioned ice cream, so we're definitely doing that first!” Ahiru turns and starts towards the door immediately. “C'mon Fakir!” 

“Alright, alright I'm coming!” he responds, voice full of laughter. Oh he definitely missed this, he thinks, smiling as he scoops up his bag and rushes after her.


End file.
